Office Lunchbox Reporting for duty
by Justarandompersonn
Summary: this is my take on the Golly relationships, Trying to fill in the gaps the bits we didn't see
1. Why are you saying all these words?

**I decided to do a Rookie Blue fic because Gail and Holly are just adorable. I own nothing, ABC/Global and the creators do**

Gail POV

_She's still talking, saying words that have no meaning to me trying to confuse me, walking on to my scene with her lunch-box and glasses I mean who does that, shit she's looking at me, she must have stopped talking_

''Why are you saying all these words?'' I simply state, _Ha! take that Hot doctor, Wait what? no she's not hot she's.. ugh Peck get it together!_

''Okay I need someone to stay here and someone to go back to the morgue'' Sam says

''I'll stick around'' _Damn Cruz cut me a break_

''Alright I'll go to the morgue'' Looking at Lunch-box ''never too late to learn about medical jurisprudence'' to this she just smugly smiles at me

She finishes collecting her samples and then is given the all clear ''So, I'll see you back at the morgue, you know where it is right?''

''No nerd, I've never in all my years as a police officer have needed to go to the morgue''

''You could have just said yes'' She Sasses me ''See you in ten''

Holly POV

_I've never liked a hoverer, you know the person you can feel staring at you but doesn't say anything, But with Officer Peck it's different, she could stare at me all day and I wouldn't care_

I finally get all the collected bones in the right place

''So what are you doing over there anyway?'' I hear Gail ask

''Putting together a puzzle'' I answer

''What can you tell about the person''

''He's a full grown male, probably early twenties, not archaeological, his bones are still greasy and a bit smelly-''

''Oh I just thought that was you'' She says teasingly

''We need to carbon-date it but I'd say he's been dead ten years?''

''Any chance you got an ID?'' I hear the Voice of detective Nash

''Normally it takes longer buuut, in this case buddy here has a metal plate in his humorous all metal plates have a serial number''

''He's was Robert Robbins, born in 1979''

''Robert Robbins?'' Sam asks sounds surprised ''uh been there for say about ten years?''

''Well that's my estimate'' I confirm

''How'd he die?'' _million dollar question right there Sam_

''We don't know yet''

''Huh.. Robbie Robbins I worked this case ten years ago when we went missing Nash lets go'' He states

''Where are we going?'' Detective Nash asks confused

''I've got a debt to collect'' He says as he leaves

Gail POV

''Your pretty good at the whole dead body thing'' I say breaking the silence

''Dead body thing? Gail are you sure your allowed to be a police officer'' I ask jokingly

''Psht in my family I didn't have a choice nerd, what about you? always been into dead guys?''

''Not necessarily, Did my medical degree and then decided that forensics where the way forward, do something you love right?''

''I suppose, got a lot of books'' I say as i open the first one i find ''coronary arterial sclerosis: an analysis of an autopsy do you really read this stuff?''

''I wrote that stuff'' She says as she looks at the skull on the table ''Oh wow nelly''

''What?''

''His left pelvic bones, His left femur, his left rib cage this isn't deterioration he suffered a major impact trauma look here'' She pulled the microscope for me too look and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be looking

''Yeah, no I just see bones'' I say stepping back from the table, _Those bones do stink a lot_

''This guy was hit by a Vehicle you can tell by the consistency of the breaks'' She tells me as i take out my phone

''Hey Sam, It's peck I think we've found something can you come down here? thanks'' I put my phone back In my vest ''Yeah your good at this lunch box''

Holly POV

''Was there any coding in his remains?''

''We're doing some screening on his strands of hairs'' I answer

''Okay good. um anything else?'' Sam questions

''This guy has had a lifetime of broken bones. Look at the skull an improperly healed orbital bone, his Clavicle was broken his humorous and most of these were from before he was fully grown'' I say knowing the cause

''All that the hands of his father from the sounds of things'' _Bingo detective_ ''any chance you can tell me what kind of car hit him?'' Sam asks as I go to take a further look i feel Gail's hand Accidental touch my hip and I have to take a breathe

''You can tell by the impact here on the pelvic bone and rib cage it was a larger vehicle'' I say as I fell her hand again, _accidental right?_

''Like a bus'' Sam says

''more like a truck I'll see if I can narrow it down find some paint particles some where''

''Thanks Call me with anything else, you having fun Peck?''

''You told me to be here'' She answers back as Sam leaves the room

''Sooo.. I-I'm just gonna get on with things, why don't you read a book or something?'' I say

''Hmmm.. Maybe I will'' she retorts ''Maybe I can become a bigger nerd than you''

after finding samples and sending them off Gail got the word that the case had been soled and I was no longer needed

''Hey so, I guess that's it for today then Peck'' I say as I look up to see her swirling on the chair ''Something tell's me you like it here''

''I could live here'' _okay totally not weird officer_ ''Holly I'm like a cat'' _okay yep she's crazy for sure_ ''I'm very good at climbing tree's and then the minute i get up there I-I uh I have no idea what to do I want to get down but I don't know how to do that soo.. I create an emergency situation to get out of it''

''of the tree?'' I ask quizzically

''of relationships'' She states simply and it all makes sense

''Ah yeah I used to be like that but I turns out I didn't like men'' _why did you say that?_

''Well I don't think I like men either'' _huh?_

''I mean I'm a lesbian'' _Stop talking Holly!_

''Oh I mean I hate people'' she says leaving the room, I quickly catch up with her and as we are about to leave she turns to me and says ''So I should probably have your number incase I need a nerd to help me out again'' once I put my number into her phone she looks at me with a smile ''See ya nerd'' and with that she leaves

_Gail Peck 1 - Holly Steward 0_

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review to let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Plus one forever

**here's the next chapter. I own nothing, ABC/Global and the creators do**

Holly POV

I wake up to a text from Gail, which makes my heart flutter a little when I open the text I'm left feeling confused

**G: So Frank's wedding is later and I need a plus one, so your it**

**H: Um, don't I get a say in the matter, who already says I haven't got one**

**G: No. no you don't, so if you do have a date blow them off cause I mean who wouldn't want to spend a night in my company? just be there Nerd**

**H: Fiiiiiine, I'll see you tonight Peck**

**G: Good! See you later Lunchbox**

_wait does this mean it's a date? no it can't be just play it cool_ I argue with myself, I get myself ready for work and spend the next five hours looking at dead body's but Gail's body is the only one I can get out of my mind.

I'm sat in the cloakroom taking people's coats waiting for gail _where is she? maybe she changed her mind or whatever _and then I see her and Oh my god she looks gorgeous, _keep it together Holly! _ I scold myself, but that dress just clings to her body in all the right places, she coming closer now _act cool Steward_

''May I take your coat?'' I ask acting as cool as i can

''I thought we were meeting at the bar?'' _shit yeah make an excuse quick!_

_''_Coat check girl hasn't shown up figured I'd wait for you hear, hang a few coats ''

''Well how very weird of you'' _and there she is Mrs. Sarcastic_

''I've made twenty bucks! Make that Twenty two'' I say as I take her coat ''In the jar please... Tip?'' _your pushing it_

''I only have a five'' she says, I hold my hand out ''Wow!.. you know what I hate these things everyone's mulling around I mean they're laughing and and they're caring!'' _like that's the worst crime ever_

''I know it's awful, I usually dodge this stuff but you needed a last minutes last one and I am all about growing these days so'' I say taking my glasses off my face and placing them on the table ''Macarena?'' I ask doing the dance moves to the very cheesy song

''Let's just get this over with'' Gail states, We make our way out to the reception area where they announce that they are getting ready to get started me and Gail make our way into the hall and sit ourselves behind Dov, so we're close enough for Frank to see that we've attended but no so close where miss. Socially Awkward will feel wierded out

''The Coat hang girl never did show up, you sure you were there to hang? Are you a real pathologist?'' Gail asks jokingly

''No Gail you got me, I'm broke that's why I pretend to be a Forensic Pathologist and hang coats for a living''

''You could be a hooker or a stripper, heard there's great money in that plus if you get busted I'd probably look the other way'' She says as Dov's phone goes off

''That's why I was in the field when to give the dead guy a lap-dance, package deal'' I say as we both start laughing at the ridiculousness of the conversation

for the next 30 minutes the ceremony starts and ends with both people saying their vows and everyone in the room is either smiling or crying, even Gail was working a lob-sided grin, Once the ceremony is over everyone make's their way into the reception area Gail and I are currently stood with champange flutes in our hands

''Down in one right?'' Gail says and I go first then does she we hear someone mention 'first dance' so we make our way over to watch the bride and the groom strut their stuff

''First dances are over-rated lets go somewhere?'' Gail whispers to me and it sends shivers down my spine

''We could steal a bottle or two of champagne and go to my place of work, only coats there to disturb us'' And she laughs at me and nods, We discreetly move from the front to the back of the crowd and walk over to the bar grabbing a bottle, I lead Gail into the cloakroom and we both sit down on the floor

''So, who was you gonna bring tonight?'' Gail asks

''hmmm, Just some person but like you said who'd want to miss out on your company Miss. Optimist''

''So is it still fun getting dressed?''_ this champagne is kicking in.. phew_

''What do you mean?'' I ask confused

''Well I mean that's the most fun part of the day is getting dressed I mean how does it work with two girls getting dressed together?'' _Really Gail?_

''I don't know I mean what's it like with a guy?''

''Well I mean if you live together then he gets dressed.. and then.. you get dressed'' _Now she gets it _''Sorry stupid question'' She says with a laugh that makes my heart flutter so I take a swig out of the bottle

''What about if you want to borrow a dress or shoes or clothes? Is that cool do you share each others things?''

''Well I wouldn't share your things'' _Whoa, where did that come from?_

''What is wrong with my things'' she retaliates half offended half confused

''Nothing they're just not my style''

''Oh not enough fleece for you holly? Not enough backpacks?'' God she's adorable when she's mad, before my mind can stop my body I lean in and replace her lips with mine it's only brief but Jesus it's like someone struck me with lightning

''You are'' _Beautiful, adorable, heart stopping cute _''Insane you know that right'' she still staring, _up and leave holly_ ''I'm gonna take this with me if you don't mind plenty more out there'' I say as I grab my bag

''S-Sorry, where are you going?'' _I need to get away from you or I'll be getting arrested for sexually assault duh_

''Dancing, Kinda need to get it out of my system'' I explain to a dumbfounded looking Gail ''Thanks it was pretty fun plus one forever'' I say raising my bottle and she does the same with her glass, as I am making my way out I hear Chris call me

''Hey have you seen Gail?''

''Hiding in the cloakroom, but I don't think she's up for visitors right now'' I state as I make my way to the dance floor, and when I hear the song playing I can't help but laugh _heyyyyy macarena_

**So that's it for this chapter, let me know what you think in the reviews thanks! :)**


End file.
